


Ловушка

by Esthree



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bromance, Gen, How Dwalin has got his Mohawk, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esthree/pseuds/Esthree
Summary: Торин и Двалин узнают об одной темной истории и решают поиграть в следопытов.





	

— На сегодня все. Свободны, парни!

Мощный голос мастера Фьялара звучно перекатывается под сводами тренировочного зала. Двалин опускает секиру и радостно оглядывает свою группу. Они выиграли! Пусть всего лишь учебный бой с группой таких же учеников в качестве условного врага, но победа горячит кровь и пьянит похлеще эля. Жаль, Торина сегодня нет; в Эребор прибыло очередное людское посольство — Балин туда все утро рвался — и Траин решил, что ему, как будущему правителю нужно присутствовать. 

Рубаха то и дело липнет к телу — хоть выжимай; Фьялар всегда гоняет их до седьмого пота. Правда, Двалин и не возражает. 

— В купальню бы сейчас!

— Ага. Двалин, ты идешь?

— Я потом, не ждите. 

Пока остальные споро раскладывают по местам оружие, подхватывают кафтаны и устремляются к выходу, он вешает секиру и открывает ящик с метательными топорами. Один, два... четыре. Контактный бой привычнее, конечно, и приятнее — ну какой гном откажется лично въехать кулаком в хлебало? — но у хорошего воина не должно быть слабых мест. А он твердо намерен стать лучшим. 

Один, два, три... Топорики вонзаются в нарисованную на мишени схематичную фигуру: голова, шея, грудь, живот. Двалин вытаскивает их и снова становится на линию. Один, два, три... Топоры — все разного веса, формы и размера — уходят точно в цель; кроме одного — как его ни кидай, все время ведет влево и вниз.

Двалин вертит топорик в руках, рассматривая со всех сторон: изогнутый кончик лезвия, плоская металлическая рукоять с традиционной, почти незаметной глазу эреборской «косой», выбитой по краю... стоп! Поверхность узора слишком ровная, гладкая, чуть темнее вороненой стали топора. Что если?.. Он царапает бороздку ногтем. Так и есть: золотая инкрустация, довольно глубокая, если уж топор смещается при броске, а поверх — чернение, чтобы скрыть присутствие более тяжелого металла. Хитро! Ну тогда так... 

Он взмахивает рукой, подкручивая топорик большим пальцем, и тот прилетает нарисованному противнику ровно в сердце. 

— Сносно.

Наставник одобрительно поглаживает широкую бороду, скрепленную одним-единственным широким эглетом, и Двалину стоит огромных трудов сохранить невозмутимый вид, хотя внутри его распирает от гордости. Мастер Фьялар всегда скуп на похвалы, и его «сносно» стоит десятка хвалебных песен. 

— Значит, я смогу попасть в тренировочный лагерь?

— Когда закончишь обучение, я сам буду тебя рекомендовать.

На этот раз сдержать ликующую улыбку невозможно. Занятия в зале, безусловно, важны, как и тренировки на склонах Горы и в лесу. Но лагерь на северной границе Железных Холмов — совсем другое. Там есть все: от общей подготовке на базе, до многодневных походов в составе патрульного отряда, стрельба из аркбалисты и полибола, управление боевыми колесницами, отработка тактики и разных видов боя на местности. Еще каких-то два с половиной года — в лагерь берут только с двадцати — и его мечта наконец осуществится.

— Спасибо, мастер Фьялар!

— Это у тебя в крови. — Наставник пожимает плечами, но тут же сурово хмурится. — Только не думай, что добьешься чего-то без тренировок!

— Я буду тренироваться!

Не переставая улыбаться, Двалин возвращает топоры на место и подбирает с лавки брошенный кафтан. А теперь — в купальни.

***

Он почти доходит до главной лестницы, ведущей на седьмой ярус, к источникам, как вдруг чья-то рука цепко хватает его за рукав и втаскивает в узкий боковой проход.

— Эй! Какого х... Торин? Что-то случилось?

Вряд ли неприятности: Торин слишком спокоен, да и хмурится задумчиво, а не озабоченно. Только в глазах читается плохо сдерживаемое нетерпение. 

— Надо поговорить. 

— Угу. Я в купальни собирался. Идешь?

Вместо ответа Торин тянет его за руку дальше по коридору мимо пустующих в этот час оружейных и складов. 

— Здесь идти дальше.

— Зато народу меньше.

— Да в чем дело?

Они сворачивают к полускрытому колоннами балкону, откуда виднеется площадка запасной лестницы и многоярусное переплетение переходов внизу, и Торин прислоняется спиной к стене.

— Это все Фрерин. Он опять в охотника играл, в засаде сидел на третьем уровне у парадной галереи — в нише за гобеленом, ждал, пока кто-нибудь пройдет, ну ты же знаешь Фрерина?

Двалин ухмыляется. С тех пор, как Фрерин подрос — а после рождения их с Торином младшей сестренки так и вовсе — он то и дело увязывался за ними хвостом. Поначалу даже думалось, что придется ограничить вылазки десятком уровней — ну не тащить же мелкого на разработки — но Фрерин оказался на диво толковым кхуздом. Топал за ними повсюду, не ноя и не жалуясь на усталость, смотрел во все глаза на их тренировки, пытался повторять движения, а уж всякие байки, страшилки и старинные легенды — слушал, раскрыв рот. Особенно ему понравилось про охоту на кабанов, волков и медведей; сначала он выпросил у отца деревянный топор в подарок, а потом повадился притаиться где-нибудь, как охотник в засаде, и выпрыгнуть перед ничего не подозревающими прохожими с боевым кличем. Пару тумаков словил от тех, у кого реакция похуже, но все равно не угомонился. Вот только — парадная галерея?..

— Там же до Дуринова Дня сидеть можно! Кто там бывает-то? Цеховые мастера к себе прямиком через восточный проход идут, грузы — подъемником доставляют; разве что на прием какой торжественный...

Торин хмыкает.

— Я тоже спросил. Сказал — настоящий охотник должен тренировать выдержку и терпение. Ну он и тренировал весь день, даже обед пропустил. Дремать начал, а тут в галерею как раз заходят; судя по шагам — двое. Фрерин уже выпрыгнуть хотел, а они несколько шагов до ниши не дошли, поговорить остановились. Один заявил, что, мол, лесовики камни требуют — деньги уплачены, они свое получить хотят. Фрерин не понял, о чем они, но запомнил все хорошо. Второй сказал, что слишком опасно сейчас, посты повсюду стоят. А первый ему — что лесовики ждать не будут, крайний срок — до исхода месяца.

— Лесовики? Эльфы, что ли, лесные?

— Да вот и я так думаю. Кому еще быть?

Торин задумчиво трет подбородок, задевая заплетенную бородку — в прошлом году она как раз отросла настолько, чтобы можно было защелкнуть эглет. Двалин облокачивается на парапет и взлохмачивает и без того взъерошенные волосы.

— А разве мы им камни продаем? Вроде без согласия совета торговля запрещена?

Торин качает головой.

— Все, что меньше определенного размера, или с дефектами — принадлежит добытчикам. Там уж хоть в изделия пускай, хоть эльфам сбывай, хоть людям. А те, что больше ста гран, поставляются в казну в обмен на компенсацию, определяемую королевским ювелиром. 

— Думаешь, речь именно про такие камни?

— Обычную сделку необязательно обсуждать шепотом в пустынной галерее.

— Даа... дела. — Двалин ковыряет подкованным мыском сапога стык между плитами. — А дальше-то что было? Фрерин их разглядел?

— Так в том-то и дело, что нет. Второй, вроде как, согласился камни достать, и они дальше пошли. Фрерин уже хотел перед ними прыгнуть, но зацепился пряжкой о петлю на гобелене; пока дернулся туда-сюда, пока отцепил — они уже до поворота дошли. Только одного мельком и видел.

— И?  
Торин пожимает плечами.

— Да говорит, гном, как гном: черноволосый, волосы заколкой золотой собраны, одежда богатая, красных тонов. Правда, когда он за угол заворачивал, Фрерин у него на груди заметил то ли цепь, то ли ожерелье с большим таким красным камнем...

Он рассеянно наблюдает за колышущимся пламенем факела, из-за которого мраморные прожилки на стене переливаются, как трепещущая на ветру паутина.

— Напоминает кого?

Торин встряхивает головой. 

— Да уж больно на Скафинна Регинула похож. У того кафтаны пурпурные, и цепь он носит с огромным рубином. Говорят, фамильная драгоценность, еще деду его король пожаловал, когда в его шахте Аркенстон нашли. 

— Держатель северных шахт? — Двалин чувствует, как его брови невольно ползут вверх. — Но... это против закона и... и предательство! Зачем ему на такой риск идти? 

Торин мрачнеет.

— У некоторых золото только разжигает жажду, им хочется все больше и больше. А за эти камни эльфы заплатят вдесятеро. 

— Да зачем ему? Он с разработок столько имеет, что хоть купайся в золоте!

— Не знаю... Не все так просто. Ты слышал о закладке новой шахты? Скафинн туда целое состояние загнал, целую сеть тоннелей пробили, штреки начали бурить. 

— А, это которую закрыли на днях? Кто-то из проходчиков слышал опасный треск, говорят, вода могла породу размыть — риск обвала.

— Там вообще все работы остановили: и в новой шахте, и в старой, они же рядом. — Торин задумчиво теребит кончик височной косы. — Так что деньги Ска... а-апчхи! здорово нужны сейча... апхчи! Апчхи! Проклятье, только не снова!

Он яростно трет переносицу, мотает головой, зажимает нос, но это не помогает.

— Апчхи! Апчхи! Чего смеешься! Эти послы харадские проклятые натащили подарков: пряности всякие, масла пахучие и ещ...а-а... апчхи!

— Благовония?

— Угу. Насчет благо — не уверен, но вонища та еще. У меня, кажется, все волосы ими пропа...а-а-апчхи!

Торин раздраженно отбрасывает косы от лица, шмыгает носом и неловко пытается утереться ладонью.

— Погоди!

В каком-то кармане был... Ага, вот! Ухмыльнувшись, Двалин вытаскивает платок — вернее подвернувшуюся в кухне красную тряпицу, в которую он утром завернул ореховое печенье на случай, если не успеет пообедать. Вытащив последние два, он встряхивает платок от крошек и протягивает Торину.

— Держи.

Торин шумно сморкается и — ну кто бы сомневался, в самом деле — с невинными глазами делает вид, будто хочет вернуть платок обратно. 

— Нет уж! — Двалин хохочет, взмахивая рукой. — Оставь себе.

Он откусывает разом полпеченья и предлагает смеющемуся Торину последнее.

— Будешь?

— Давай.

Какое-то время они сосредоточенно жуют, иногда встречаясь взглядами и прыская со смеху, так что крошки от печенья сыплются на бороду. «Ни дать, ни взять — парочка пони», приходит в голову Двалину, и он снова, не удержавшись, фыркает, согнувшись пополам и утыкаясь в сгиб локтя.

— Ладно, так что делать-то будем? Расскажем твоему отцу?

— О чем? — Торин хмыкает. — О том, что Фрерин играл в прятки и услышал какой-то разговор про камни? Не смеши.

— Но он же не врет никогда, ему должны поверить!

— О чем? О том, что два каких-то типа обсуждали непонятную сделку? Мы даже не уверены на сто процентов, о ком идет речь! Ну спросят Скафинна — скажет, что собирался продать какую-нибудь безделицу — поди докажи. Или вообще будет все отрицать, и правильно сделает.

— Да, жаль, что Фрерин не успел разглядеть их в лицо.

— Зато и они не знают, что их слышали.

Судя по тону, Торин явно что-то задумал. И Двалин совсем не уверен, что ему это понравится.

— Ну и что ты предлагаешь?

— Думаю... мы могли бы за ним проследить.

— Что?

Торин как будто его не слышит.

— Он не станет хранить камни дома — это слишком рискованно. Скорее всего, у него где-то есть тайник. Если удастся застать его с камнями — получим доказательства.  
— И как мы будем за ним следить во время занятий? И вообще, может, он как раз сейчас к тайнику идет.

— Сейчас он на Совете гильдий сидит вместе с моим отцом, я только что видел. И сидеть будет допоздна, они никогда рано не расходятся. А ночью он вряд ли куда сунется — только лишнее внимание привлекать. Месяц заканчивается послезавтра, значит, нам надо проследить за ним только два дня. Ты сможешь завтра с утра у мастера Эйтри отпроситься?

— Хм. Пожалуй. Кинжал я почти доделал; если прийти пораньше и закончить, то да. Но в обед я Анару экзамен пересдаю, тут никуда не денешься. 

Двалин хмуро пинает столбик парапета. Достаточно того, что когда он не сдал его в прошлый раз, отец битый час читал ему нотации. А Балин все сочувственное лицо делал, как он это умеет, мол, не каждому дано овладеть сложной наукой дипломатического права. Тоже умник выискался. 

— А потом у меня тренировка, и у тебя тоже.

— Я скажу, что перетрудил руку в кузнице, и сменю тебя после обеда. Значит, договорились?

Двалин медленно кивает.

— Ладно. А если Скафинн уйдет, как я тебя предупрежу?

Торин задумывается на мгновение.

— Возьми с собой Фрерина. Если Скафинн куда-то направится, пойдешь за ним, а Фрерин передаст, в каком примерно направлении вас искать. 

— Хорошо. — Двалин отряхивает с бороды и усов застрявшие крошки от печенья. — И давай, идем уже в купальни. — Он подмигивает Торину. — Заодно смоешь с себя все эти чихотные благовония. 

И улыбаясь во весь рот, бросается к лестнице, пока Торин его не догнал и не ткнул в отместку под ребра.

***

— Любопытно... Хм. Да, очень интересно...

Придвинув ближе подсвечник, Мастер Анар, прищурившись одним глазом, всматривается через линзу в лежащий на столе пергамент со сданным эссе. 

Двалин жмурится, грызет ногти, считает книги в высоком угловом шкафу и незаметно щипает себя за тыльную сторону ладони, но глаза все равно так и норовят закрыться. 

Сегодня он пришел в мастерскую в четыре утра, чтобы к началу занятий довести до ума тыльник для рукояти и заточить и отшлифовать клинок. Наставник рвение оценил и отпустил его «готовиться к экзамену». 

Как ни странно, поначалу ему и правда удается позаниматься. Они с Фрерином устраиваются в тени у подножия одной из двух огромных статуй недалеко от центральной рыночной площади — сидящие гном и гномка поддерживают в ладонях каменную чашу, куда тонкой струйкой стекает подземный источник — так, чтобы видеть оба выхода из дома Скафинна: главный и боковой. Фрерин говорит, что будет смотреть в оба, так что Двалин с чистой совестью принимается пролистывать увесистый том со сводом законов и правил, с которым не расстается уже вторую неделю, время от времени поглядывая одним глазом, нет ли подозрительного движения возле дома. 

Но это же Фрерин — он не может долго сидеть молча, и сначала Двалину приходится объяснять, чем различаются следы у волка и варга, потом — втолковывать, как ориентироваться в лесу, если не видно солнца, а затем рассказывать о том, почему бессмысленно бросаться на стадо кабанов с боевым кличем. Заканчивается тем, что он выстраивает диспозицию при охоте на зверя — как он усвоил из рассказов охотников, самому охотиться на крупную дичь ему пока не доводилось — раскладывая тут же на каменном полу нож, фляжку, кремень, кресало и несколько пуговиц, завалявшихся в кармане у Фрерина. Вернуться к чтению не получается, но оно и к лучшему: у гномов, занятых делом — хоть всерьез, хоть в шутку — гораздо меньше шансов привлечь внимание, чем у тех, кто сидит, неподвижно уставившись в одну точку.

Ближе к обеду Скафинн выходит из дома. Они как можно незаметнее следуют за ним в сторону рынка, но конечной целью его маршрута является всего лишь винная лавка. На обратном пути, когда Скафинн заходит пополнить запасы табака, Двалин покупает им с Фрерином с лотка по мясному пирогу и по паре калачей с маком, и, вернувшись, они уминают все это, запивая водой из источника. Причем Фрерин, разделавшись со своей порцией в один присест, так внимательно провожает взглядом каждый откусываемый кусок, что второй калач приходится разломить пополам.

Торин, снарядившийся как для похода: с охотничьим ножом — тем самым, из-за которого они когда-то чуть не подрались прямо на ярмарке, потому что Двалин давно хотел именно такой, а Торин утверждал, что заметил его первым из-за тыльника в виде кабаньей морды, — мотком веревки и масляным фонарем у пояса, появляется после обеда, когда Двалину уже пора бежать. Они уславливаются о том же, что и вчера: если Скафинн куда-то отправится, Торин последует за ним, а Фрерин предупредит Двалина, и тот постарается отпроситься с занятий. 

Двалин не хочет даже думать о том, что будет, если придется пропустить пересдачу у Анара, но, к счастью, до этого не доходит. Мастер задает ему с десяток вопросов и, убедившись если не в безупречном, то хотя бы вполне уверенном владении материалом, предлагает написать сочинение на заданную тему: примирение сторон, имеющих взаимные имущественные претензии в отсутствие третьей стороны. Двалин старается придерживаться того, что прочитал в книге, добавляя под конец от себя, что исход переговоров во многом зависит от наличия у сторон боеспособной армии, вооружения и возможности заручиться поддержкой союзников. 

А теперь сидит и ждет, стараясь не заснуть и от души сочувствуя Торину, которому приходится изучать всю эту тягомотину куда доскональнее.

— Так-так. — Дочитав, наставник поднимает голову от листа и лукаво прищуривает глаза. — Вести переговоры я тебе все равно не доверил бы, но в целом — очень хорошо, особенно, по сравнению с прошлым разом. Я впечатлен твоими успехами.

Вот так-то, братец, выкуси. 

После такого успеха тренировка кажется упоительной. Парные топоры, которые Двалин берет впервые, идеально ложатся в руку; с каждым движением, с каждым точным ударом растет восторг и ощущение собственной силы и мощи: похоже, он нашел свое оружие.

Он вешает топоры на место, нежно погладив нагревшиеся от его ладоней рукояти, и, повернувшись, едва не сталкивается с запыхавшимся Фрерином.

— Торин... они...

— Пошли.

Двалин хватает мелкого за плечо и подталкивает в сторону выхода.

— Куда они идут?

— Вниз, на седьмой глубинный, к складам.

— Ясно.

Двалин ускоряет шаг, сворачивая к ближайшей лестнице — дом Скафинна находится одним ярусом ниже, и времени терять нельзя — и с удивлением оглядывается, когда за спиной раздаются торопливые шаги и громкое пыхтение.

— А ты куда?

— С вами!

— Тебе нельзя.

— Почему? 

На лице у Фрерина — искреннее недоумение, и Двалин запинается, подбирая подходящий аргумент. «Ты еще маленький» и «это опасно» вряд ли сработают.

— Кто-то должен следить за домом, если мы его вдруг упустим. 

— А... а зачем?

Фрерин догоняет Двалина и скачет по ступенькам, смешно задирая ноги, как горный козленок.

— Запомнишь, во сколько он будет. Может, он еще куда пойдет, или к нему кто заявится. Это важно!

Двалин смотрит на мелкого как можно серьезнее. 

— Ладно, — Фрерин кивает и остается на следующей площадке. 

Двалину некогда смотреть, сворачивает ли он в сторону рынка, да это и не имеет значения, главное — не будет лезть, куда не надо. 

Склады на восьмом глубинном занимают две трети яруса: повернуть от лестницы налево и в конце коридора — под арку. На лестнице народу почти нет, а вот на самом уровне, как всегда, кипит работа, и Двалин только успевает отскакивать от груженых доверху тачек и уворачиваться от деловито снующих гномов: учетчиков с кипой бумаг, торчащим за ухом пером и притороченной к поясу непроливайкой, приёмщиков, заказчиков, грузчиков...

Двалин вертит головой по сторонам, выглядывая в толпе знакомый синий кафтан. Он спешил как мог, вряд ли они успели далеко уйти, но что, если не удастся отыскать их в этой толчее...

Он облегченно выдыхает, когда в боковом проходе мелькает черная грива с мифриловой заколкой. 

— Фух! Думал, не найду вас... Где он?

Торин молча указывает подбородком вперед — темно-красный кафтан появляется на мгновение и снова скрывается за спинами прохожих — и, моргнув, удивленно задирает брови.

— А ты чего раздетый?

— Вот срань! — Двалин от неожиданности притормаживает, вспомнив, что его кафтан так и остался лежать на лавке в тренировочном зале. — Ладно, Моргот с ним. 

Они незаметно следуют за Скафинном, стараясь не упустить его из виду, впрочем, в плотном потоке спешащих гномов на них все равно никто не обращает внимания. 

Интересно, если тайник находится где-то среди складов, как его можно незаметно открыть? 

— Однако! Куда это он?

Двалин обменивается взглядом с Торином и пожимает плечами: Скафинн сворачивает в узкий проулок между двумя крайними складами, проходит его насквозь и скрывается за углом.

Не сговариваясь, они прибавляют шаг и, обогнув здание склада, обнаруживают пологий спуск на следующий уровень, предназначенный главным образом для перевозки крупногабаритного груза. Здесь уже не так много гномов, и они решают слегка поотстать, ориентируясь на маячащее вдалеке красное пятно. 

Двалин прокручивает в голове план седьмого глубинного: все те же хранилища — большая часть заполнена углем, — склад с продовольствием и кухня для шахтеров, положенная на каждые три уровня оружейная и лазарет. Ну не среди мешков же с картошкой этот хитрожопый деляга спрятал свои сокровища?

Но Скафинн уверенно идет вперед, никуда не заглядывая, и не делает попытки где-то остановиться. Когда, пройдя ярус до середины, он направляется в коридор, ведущий к боковой лестнице, соединяющей три уровня, Двалин не выдерживает.

— Во имя Дурина, в шахты он, что ли, собирается? — бурчит он, наблюдая в промежуток между лестничными пролетами за спускающимся на девятый... нет, на десятый уровень гномом в красном кафтане.

— Тише ты, — раздраженно шипит Торин, оттаскивая его за рукав к стене, и замирает, прислушиваясь к удаляющимся шагам на лестнице. — Я бы, кстати, не удивился, — хмыкает он.

И оказывается прав. 

Они крадутся по непривычно тихим и пустынным, скудно освещенным коридорам десятого яруса, стараясь производить как можно меньше шума. Теперь приходится отпустить Скафинна подальше: притаившись за углом, они прислушиваются, пока шаги не стихнут за очередным поворотом, и только тогда, выждав для верности еще с полминуты, идут следом.

— Но почему шахты-то? — одними губами произносит Двалин, прислоняясь к шершавой — здесь никто не заботится о тщательной отделке и шлифовке — стене. Торин придвигается ближе и осторожно выглядывает за угол, его волосы, щекотно мазнув Двалина по носу и губам, скользят по щеке — как будто пролетевшая мимо птица задевает крылом. 

— Ну, Скафинн же не дурак, — Торин отступает на шаг и складывает на груди руки, — знает, что полагается за нарушения закона. А пока камни находятся на территории шахты, ни к чему не придерешься. Даже если тайник вдруг обнаружат — с него взятки гладки.

— Но как он туда пройдет? Там же везде посты на входах стоят!

Миновав многочисленные склады со свечами, инструментами, бухтами страховочного троса и запчастями к подъемному механизму, они останавливаются перед очередным поворотом, и уже отсюда слышно, как переговариваются караульные в полусотне ярдов впереди. 

Торин усмехается.

— Уж наверняка он знает, как пробраться на свою шахту, минуя стражу. 

Двалин недоверчиво вытягивает шею, заглядывая за угол, и едва удерживается, чтобы не присвистнуть от удивления: дойдя до середины коридора, Скафинн ныряет в чернеющую в колеблющемся свете единственного зажженного факела нишу и... исчезает.

— Махалова ж кузня! Вот ведь сучий потрох!

— А я что говорил. Идем!

Ниша на поверку оказывается мастерски замаскированным сквозным проходом. Они ощупью протискиваются сквозь короткий неосвещенный коридор — благо, если раскинуть руки в стороны, можно коснуться обеих стен разом — и оказываются в другом, едва ли намного шире и длиннее, куда выходят подсобки, заваленные ветошью и досками. В самом конце коридора по стене ползут тусклые отблески — ушедший вперед Скафинн зажег факел. 

В дальнейшем преследовании им приходится полагаться главным образом на слух. Они дожидаются за поворотом, пока шаги вдали не стихнут окончательно, и, держась за стену, пробираются вперед, высматривая, в какой стороне мелькнет огонек факела. Пару раз они чуть было не упускают Скафинна, свернув не туда, но успевают вовремя вернуться. Пожалуй, Фрерину понравилась бы такая «охота».

В конце концов эхо шагов приводит их в пещеру — огромный, судя по угадывающимся в темноте очертаниям, зал, в котором шахтеры собираются после смены. Вдоль стены тянутся вырубленные в камне лавки, рядом стоит стол из грубо сколоченных козел. Где-то поблизости слышен звук журчащей воды — в подобных местах обычно находится выведенный подземный источник. 

— Ну и куда он подевался?

— Понятия не имею. 

Двалин потеряно озирается. Отблесков факела нигде не видно.

— В шахту, что ли, провалился?

В дальней стене пещеры, и правда, виднеется устье тоннеля, тянущегося до самых стволов шахты. Чернеющие по левую руку многочисленные проемы могут вести куда угодно: к кладовым, в мастерские, в каморки механика и главного мастера смены. Определить, куда именно скрылся — и откуда появится — Скафинн невозможно. А вот они торчат посреди зала, как на ладони...

— Давай наверх!

Торин дергает его за рукав, указывая на идущую поверху небольшую галерею с балконом.

— Может, хоть что-то оттуда увидим.

Они поднимаются по крутой лестнице, вырубленной в скале. В темноте почти ничего не разглядеть, и они то и дело хватаются то за скалу, то друг за друга, оступаясь на неровных ступенях. 

С балкона тоже ничего не видно и не слышно, кроме звука их собственного, сбившегося от неуклюжего подъема, дыхания и тихого плеска источника внизу. 

— Пить охота.

— Сейчас, погоди...

Двалин на ощупь отстегивает с пояса обтянутую кожей фляжку — подарок Балина на его десятилетие, когда отец впервые взял его с собой в Дейл; под Горой в ней нет особой нужды, но он все равно с ней не расстается. Последний раз он наполнял ее утром, когда они с Фрерином сидели напротив дома Скафинна, и воды должно остаться еще порядочно. 

— Вот, держи. 

Он впихивает флягу в руку Торину и, дождавшись, пока тот напьется, отхлебывает несколько больших глотков, утирая текущие за шиворот капли. 

— И что будем делать? Может, обыщем все ходы, куда-то же он должен был пойти?

— Не знаю. — Судя по шелесту волос, Торин качает головой. — Мы бы заметили отсюда свет факела. 

— А если он вернулся другим путем?

— Каким? Отсюда по-другому не выйдешь, если только через шахты, но на это целый день убьешь. 

— Выходит, мы его упустили?

— Давай подождем. 

— Ладно.

Выбор у них все равно невелик. Двалин усаживается на пол и откидывает голову, упираясь затылком в стену. В темноте и непривычной для уха тишине время словно сгущается, становится вязким и тягучим, как медовая ириска. Кажется, что они сидят так уже целую вечность. Холод от камня начинает просачиваться сквозь рубаху; он еще не мерзнет, хотя мысли то и дело возвращаются к оставленному в тренировочном зале кафтану. Но больше всего угнетает вынужденное бездействие.

Двалин поворачивает голову: лицо Торина кажется бледным размытым пятном, хотя они сидят, почти соприкасаясь плечами. Не то, чтобы ему так уж нравилась беготня в потемках, но что за смысл тут бестолку просиживать... Он поднимается и высовывается за парапет, вглядываясь в чернеющие проемы ходов.

— Может, все-таки обойдем...

— Тшшш!..

Торин хватает его за штанину и тянет вниз, но Двалин уже и сам замечает тусклые отблески, пляшущие на стенах тоннеля. Укрывшись за парапетом, они смотрят, как Скафинн пересекает зал и скрывается в том самом коридоре, откуда они пришли. 

— Вот срань... — Двалин от досады всаживает кулаком по перилам. — Догоним?

— Да пока мы с этой лестницы спустимся, он уже за милю отсюда будет. 

— Ну хоть попробуем!

— А что потом? Напасть на него? Или страже сдать? Так он скажет: не успел, мол, передать добытое в казначейство, а теперь вот вспомнил.

— То есть все зря было?

Торин поднимается.

— Нет. Нам надо найти тайник. 

— Что?

— Тайник. Тогда у нас будут доказательства, Скафинн уже не отвертится. 

Двалин скептически поднимает брови, хотя Торин в темноте этого все равно не видит. 

— Думаешь, там еще что-то есть?

— Наверняка. Эльфы обычно заказывают строго определенные камни. Да и запас у него должен быть приличный. Пошли!

Он направляется к лестнице, и Двалину приходится ухватить его за локоть.

— Стой! Ты серьезно, что ли? Мы пойдем в штрек, который закрыли под угрозой обвала?

— А тебе не приходило в голову, что закрыли его не просто так? Думаешь, только мы одни Скафинна заподозрили?

— Ты о чем?

— Сегодня утром отец с дедом обсуждали возможный выкуп северных шахт у нынешнего держателя. Наверняка эта идея не спроста появилась.

— Но если они его подозревают, не проще ли конфисковать у него шахты?

— Двалин! — Страдальческая гримаса на лице Торина ощутима даже в темноте. — Для этого надо предъявить обвинение и доказать его. Скафинн слишком ловок и осторожен, чтобы оставлять следы. И потом он из древнего и уважаемого рода; Трор сам поставил управлять шахтами его деда, Скафинн стал во главе дела после его смерти.

— А почему он? Регин ведь еще жив? 

— Да, но после несчастного случая его парализовало, и он передал все основное сыну, сам занимается только договорами. Так что вместо того, чтобы устраивать скандал и обвинять главу гильдии в казнокрадстве, проще по-тихому выкупить у него дело и поставить туда своего гнома.

Двалин трясет головой.

— Я все равно не понимаю, причем тут закрытие шахт. 

— А ты подумай! Одно дело — богатейшее месторождение, где был найден легендарный Аркенстон, гигантская шахтная система с целой сетью новых тоннелей и штреков. И совсем другое — шахта, находящаяся под угрозой обвала. И цена — другая. Дед, может, и хочет избежать скандала, но и тратиться сверх меры не собирается. 

— Постой, ты хочешь сказать, что это просто уловка? Да ладно, мы с отцом сами сидели в таверне, и кто-то из шахтеров рассказывал, что слышал громкий треск...

Торин выразительно хмыкает.

— Шахтеры что угодно расскажут, особенно, если им приплатить как следует.

— Нууу...

— Скажи-ка, — по голосу слышно, как Торин закатывает глаза, — что обычно делают при угрозе обвала?

— Эээ... — Двалин пожимает плечами. — Закрывают шахту. Посылают разведчиков, чтобы оценить риски. Ставят крепи, если нужно, или пробивают обходной тоннель...

— Именно! Северные шахты закрыты уже больше двух недель. Ты слышал, чтобы сюда хотя бы проходчиков послали?

— Нет, но...

— Слушай, думаешь, Скафинн полез бы туда, если бы это было опасно? Наверняка он и сам понимает, что дело тут нечисто.

— Ну, может. 

— Если хочешь, можешь остаться.

Торин выдергивает руку и направляется к лестнице. От возмущения Двалин теряет дар речи и, яростно рыкнув, кидается догонять друга.

***

— Ну и где тут искать?

— Сейчас узнаем.

Торин поднимает повыше захваченный из предыдущего зала факел и медленно поворачивается, пытаясь определить, где Скафинн мог устроить тайник. Три входа в тоннели, ведущие к другим частям старой шахты, а может, и к новой. Огромное, зияющее чернотой, устье шахтного ствола в самом центре пещеры. Лавки для стволовых рабочих, подъемные механизмы...

— Гляди...

Возле одного из подъемников валяется свернутая небрежными кольцами веревка — похоже, кто-то использовал ручной механизм, чтобы опуститься вниз. Несколько витков троса на валу легли неровно, как будто механизм прокручивался рывками. Прикинув примерную длину троса — и расстояние от края устья — Торин протягивает факел Двалину.

— Подержи-ка.

Он закрепляет на голове шахтерский светильник со свечой.

— Хочешь сказать, тайник — внизу?

— Угу. 

— Тогда давай лучше я пойду.

Двалин одновременно с Торином протягивает руку к спусковому креслу.

— Нет.

— Я это хотя бы делал уже, помнишь, когда мы в шахте были с твоим отцом и Балином? Если что-то пойдет не так...

— Двалин! Если что-то пойдет не так, — Торин хмурится: ничего не должно случиться, но главный урок — никогда не забывай про риск — всем кхазад вдалбливают с пеленок, — я не смогу тебя быстро вытащить.

Двалин, насупившись, убирает руку, и Торин едва сдерживает улыбку: в следующий раз друг вряд ли станет хвастаться, что при едва заметной разнице в росте, он тяжелее Торина на добрых два десятка фунтов.

Затянув на поясе крепления, Торин цепляет страховочный трос. 

— Остановишь, когда размотается вот досюда.

Подъемный механизм тихо поскрипывает, искромсанная поверхность скалы плывет вверх, Торин периодически отталкивается ногами, когда кресло оказывается слишком близко к какому-нибудь выступу.

— Всё!

Трос натягивается, и кресло, покачнувшись, замирает. Торин растерянно оглядывает рыхлую бурую породу, откуда еще сотню лет назад выбрали все мало-мальски ценное, все выщербленные участки, ямки и трещины. Разумеется, никому не придет в голову разглядывать скалу на этом уровне: выработка давно сместилась вниз, но все же тайник должен быть незаметным. Ухватившись за удобный паз, он подтягивается вправо, насколько позволяет трос, потом так же, перебирая руками, смещается влево. Ничего. Как же сам Скафинн находит нужное место? Вряд ли у него глаза как-то по-другому устроены, чтобы видеть скалу насквозь...

А что, если?.. Фамильная драгоценность — огромный рубин, который тот вечно носит на шее. Если приставить его к светильнику — может, именно тогда станут видны какие-то метки, по которым можно обнаружить тайник? Но рубина у Торина нет. Вернее есть, сколько угодно — в королевской сокровищнице, но здесь от них мало проку. Даже куска шпинели и того нет. Красный — вообще не его цвет, он не носит ни подобных украшений, ни одежды... Стоп! Освободив одну руку, Торин роется в карманах. Куда же он его сунул... Ага, вот он, платок Двалина. 

Торин расправляет красную ткань поверх светильника; вокруг все становится более сумрачным, почти багряным, даже его пальцы кажутся неестественно алыми. Приглядевшись к изрытой поверхности, он наконец находит то, что искал: три крошечные ярко-розовые черточки, если продолжить которые, можно получить руну «С», видимо, указывающую местоположение тайника. Отлично! Вот только как его открыть?

Сдернув платок, Торин принимается ощупывать камень возле знака. В одном месте скала подается, он царапает ногтями край трещины, пытаясь поддеть каменную пластину, вот-вот, уже чуть-чуть... 

Наверху раздается оглушительный треск. Громкий, как будто рвут напополам крепкое полотно. Звук прокатывается из одного угла в другой и резко прерывается.

— Торин! — Над стволом шахты появляется встревоженное лицо Двалина. — Надо уходить.

— Сейчас!

Торин с остервенением впивается пальцами в края выемки, пытаясь заставить проклятую породу сдвинуться с места. Достав нож, он просовывает в трещину лезвие, двигает им туда-сюда, с силой нажимает на рукоять.

Треск наверху повторяется еще громче, кажется, прямо у него над головой.

— Уходим немедленно! Я запускаю подъемник.

— Нет!

Только не теперь, когда он почти добрался... Торин расковыривает скалу с другой стороны от руны. Наверняка, есть какой-то простой способ открыть тайник, но искать его некогда. 

По стенкам шахтного ствола шуршат мелкие камушки, сыпется пыль. Двалин наверху отпускает какое-то особо заковыристое проклятие.

— Бросай все это к Морготу! Идём!

— Сейчас! Минуту!

В третий раз треск, кажется, слышится повсюду, он нарастает, расходится волнами, сама скала вибрирует, Торин ощущает эту дрожь ладонью. Кресло начинает раскачиваться. Он покрепче хватается одной рукой за выступ, а второй с силой втыкает нож в трещину и нажимает.

Сверху обрушивается грохот, доносится приглушенный крик, но это все неважно: что-то щелкает, и камень наконец поддается, а за ним обнаруживается узкое отверстие в скале. 

— ТОРИН! 

Обломки падают все чаще, барабанят по стенам, отскакивая от выступов, сыплются на плечи и голову, застревают в волосах. Несколько крупных кусков со свистом проносятся совсем рядом. Засунув руку в тайник, Торин вытаскивает увесистый кожаный мешок, стянутый шнурком и, мельком глянув, внутрь убеждается — там камни.

— Есть! Запускай! 

Слышится короткий скрип, трос натягивается, но не двигается с места.

— Вал заклинило! Сейчас!

Видимо, Двалин перехватывает трос, потому что кресло дергается, подскакивает и начинает рывками ползти вверх. Осколки сыплются сплошным потоком. Торин прячет мешок за пазуху и закрывается руками. 

Когда над головой показывается край устья, он отстегивает ремни, хватается и подтягивается на руках. В тот же момент вокруг его запястья смыкаются пальцы, и его втаскивают наверх одним рывком. 

— Бежим!

Двалин подхватывает лежащий на подъемнике факел и бросается к выходу под дождем из песка и каменной крошки. Торин бежит за ним, но они не успевают. По телу горы снова прокатывается дрожь, и проход осыпается у них на глазах, превращаясь в груду обломков.

— Давай туда!

Он дергает Двалина за руку и поворачивает к другому тоннелю. Камень под ногами пружинит и вибрирует, сзади что-то грохочет, ударяется, трещит и щелкает, но главное не оглядываться и не останавливаться...

Они вбегают в тоннель и мчатся изо всех сил. Свет от факела бешено мечется по стенам и потолку, а позади громыхает все сильнее и громче... потолок рушится у них за спиной, совсем близко... почти над головой... Несколько обломков падает прямо перед ними, и Торин не успевает податься в сторону — нога запинается о камень, подворачивается, лодыжку словно пронзает насквозь клинком, и он летит на землю, едва выставив руки, а сверху его придавливает сокрушительная тяжесть, пригибает голову к полу... Торин дергается, пытаясь освободиться, но хватка становится только прочнее и... ухо обдает горячим дыханием. Двалин. Это всего лишь Двалин. 

Все вокруг сливается в сплошном грохоте, шуме и треске. Торин зажмуривается и хватает воздух ртом, уткнувшись в каменное крошево. Не может же быть, чтобы _их_ Гора хотела их уничтожить... На языке ощущается привкус пыли. Осколки все еще барабанят по полу, изредка попадая по плечу или по ноге, но их становится все меньше и меньше... Пока все не стихает окончательно.

Тишина давит на уши, и Торин долго не может сообразить, где он находится. А когда вспоминает, голова резко идет кругом. Пронесло! Он пытается повернуться, но с лежащим сверху другом сделать это не удается.

— Двалин. Двалин!

Тот не отзывается и Торин пихает его локтем. Над ухом раздается протяжное мычание, и Двалин откатывается в сторону. Кругом темень — факел погас, засыпанный обломками — но, даже будь у них свет, вряд ли можно было разглядеть что-то в этом облаке пыли: она висит в воздухе неподвижным маревом, забивается в ноздри при каждом вдохе, оседает на губах, на ресницах, на языке. 

Отдышавшись и протерев глаза, Торин нашаривает на поясе фонарь — защищенное проволокой стекло не должно было разбиться при падении — и достает из кармана огниво.

Яркий огонек высвечивает фигуру сидящего рядом Двалина, и Торин невольно вздрагивает, хотя удивляться тут нечему: Двалин совершенно сер. Серое, покрытое пылью лицо, припорошенные волосы, одежда. Впрочем, он и сам наверняка выглядит не лучше. 

— Живой?

— Угу. — Двалин недоуменно ощупывает голову и морщится, в пыли на лбу пролегают резкие складки.

Торин поднимает фонарь повыше. Свод тоннеля за их спинами рухнул, отрезая любую возможность возвращения. Не то, чтобы очень хотелось туда вернуться. А впереди есть ход, значит, есть и выход. Похоже, они оказались в той самой новой части шахты, которую проложили совсем недавно. Собственно, работы так и не были закончены, но сами тоннели, насколько Торин помнит, соединяются со старой шахтой и имеют отдельный выход на девятый уровень. 

— Как думаешь, нас хватятся к вечеру?

Торин задумывается.

— Только не меня. Я сказал маме то же, что Фьялару — что перетрудил руку в кузне и буду у себя готовиться к завтрашним занятиям, заодно и поем там же, чтобы не ждала к ужину.

Двалин вздыхает.

— А у меня мать в Железных Холмах сейчас, у сестры гостит. А отец в ночь собирался караулы обходить. 

— Ладно, сами выберемся.

Торин поднимается на ноги и тут же хватается за стену, не удержавшись от вскрика: ногу ошпаривает резкой болью. Двалин пошатнувшись, встает.

— Что там? Перелом?

Торин мотает головой.

— Вряд ли. Наверное, вывихнул. Хрен с ним, дойду.

Вытянув руку с фонарем, он осторожно наступает на левую ногу, продолжая держаться за стенку. Больно. Но терпеть можно. Другого варианта у них все равно нет.

— Пошли.

Стиснув зубы, он упрямо ковыляет вперед. Каменная крошка хрустит под ногами.

***

Уклон пола заметно повышается. Торин делает еще один шаг, подволакивая ногу, и тяжело приваливается к стене. Они бредут уже не один час — масла в фонаре осталось на донышке — и за это время они миновали три поворота и до Моргота боковых ответвлений, ведущих к разработкам. Еще чуть-чуть, и им снова придется идти в темноте.

Сзади раздаются шаркающие шаги. 

— Эй, Двалин, ты там заснул?

Торин раздраженно потирает ладонью лоб. Плетется ведь медленней, чем он сам с больной ногой! Он вздыхает и облизывает губы. В горле першит от пыли, и жутко хочется пить.

— Ты фляжку не потерял?

— Ммм? — Двалин поднимает на него мутный, несоображающий взгляд. — А. Нет, не потерял.

— Давай, тащи сюда свой зад уже.

Двалин делает несколько шагов, шатаясь, хватается за стену, медленно подходит и останавливается рядом с Торином.

— Фляжку дай.

Двалин тянется за флягой, наклоняет голову, пытаясь отстегнуть ремешок, и, покачнувшись, валится вперед как куль с мукой. Торин выбрасывает руки, пытаясь его удержать, нога мучительно протестует под двойной тяжестью, фонарь падает и моментально гаснет, а сам Торин опускается на пол вместе с Двалином. Который не издает при этом ни звука — не ругается, не стонет. Не вздыхает...

— Двалин! 

Торин протягивает руку и трясет его, кажется за плечо. 

— Двалин! Да что с тобой...

Пошарив вокруг, Торин открывает фонарь, нащупывая резервуар с маслом. Кажется, все-таки разбился. Он отрывает полосу от подола рубахи, скомкав, вымазывает масляные стенки сосуда и чиркает огнивом.

И от того, что он видит, горящий лоскут едва не валится из рук. 

Двалин лежит на животе, а его спина... Серая от пыли рубаха вся заляпана подсохшими ржавыми пятнами. В паре мест ткань порвана, и почерневшие края прорех наливаются темно-красным. Двалин не шевелится, его голова повернута в другую сторону, и Торину наклоняется, чтобы сунуть ладонь ему под нос и убедиться, что он дышит. Вместо этого его рука задевает слипшиеся на затылке волосы, скользит по чему-то мокрому, мягкому и тошнотворно липкому... Он застывает, глядя на выпачканные кровью пальцы. 

В себя его приводит боль в правой руке: пламя, охватив почерневший клочок полотна, лижет пальцы. Торин, моргнув, отпускает лоскуток, тот падает, рассыпавшись искрами, и все погружается во тьму.

***

Торин подтягивает к себе здоровую ногу, обхватывает колено руками и пристраивает на него подбородок. Кажется, все это тянется целую вечность, хотя, скорее всего — несколько часов. Со спины пробирает холодом — кафтаном он укрыл Двалина, а рубаха не спасает от соседства с ледяными камнями. Лодыжка почти не болит, только начинает дергать и пульсировать, если он долго сидит в одном положении. Зато невыносимо хочется пить.

Не зря говорят: «Не дай Махал застрять в новых тоннелях». Это в старых — и вентиляция, и световоды, и источники, выведенные через каждую тысячу шагов. Здесь же тягу еще не успели настроить, отчего воздух ощутимо сырой и плотный, стоячий. Света нет, и воды тоже. Во фляжке оставалось где-то чуть меньше трети, но эти несколько глотков он потихоньку вливает в рот Двалину — ему нужнее. 

В принципе, он догадывается, куда выходят эти тоннели. За два-три часа — или, скорее за четыре-шесть с его-то ногой — он мог бы попытаться добраться до выхода и привести помощь. Но стоит представить, что здесь в любой момент может случиться новый обвал, а Двалин лежит без сознания... Нет. Он останется здесь. Рано или поздно их отыщут. Но как же хочется пить...

Он взбалтывает пустой флягой и в отчаянии роняет голову на руки. Двалин дышит — даже не нужды проверять, в тишине его прерывистое дыхание кажется оглушительно громким. 

Торин облизывает губы, представляя, как выпьет по возвращении целый кувшин, и вода будет литься ласковой прохладой в его горло, течь по подбородку, струиться по шее и капать на пол. Кап-кап. Кап-кап. 

Он трясет головой и утыкается лбом в колено. 

Кап-кап. Кап-кап. 

С ума он сходит, что ли. Выпрямившись, Торин прислушивается: где-то впереди отчетливо слышно, как капли ударяются о камень. Цепляясь за стену, он встает, проглатывая стон, и принимается переставлять ноги, крепко сжимая в руке горлышко фляги и считая шаги.

Двадцать пять... двадцать шесть... «Кап-кап» раздается все яснее, не похоже, что ему это привиделось в бреду. 

Сорок три... сорок четыре... В ногу будто воткнули раскаленный прут и проворачивают при каждом шаге, но заветный звук все ближе. Наконец-то он сможет напиться.

Семьдесят семь... семьдесят восемь... Камень под рукой становится все более влажным. Наверняка где-то здесь проходит водоносный слой. Наверняка здесь по плану было намечено обустройство источника для питья.

Сто одиннадцать... Рука проваливается в трещину — вода промыла себе путь в камне и просачивается на поверхность, собираясь в редкие капли. Торин ведет рукой вниз, опускаясь на колени: капли стекают по стене и ударяются о крошечный выступ возле самого пола. Кап-кап. Кап-кап. 

Он подставляет ладонь, дожидаясь, пока капли наполнят ее водой. Как же медленно. Невозможно медленно. Зато полтора глотка ледяной влаги — настоящее блаженство. Осушив вторую пригоршню, он подставляет флягу, вслушиваясь в ударяющиеся о дно капли. Как там Двалин? Может, не наполнять ее доверху, а сходить сюда еще раз чуть позже... Сто одиннадцать шагов туда и обратно.

Капли падают с мягким плеском — фляжка наполнена примерно на треть. На какое-то время этого хватит. Если набрать ее хотя бы до половины, то потом можно будет подремать пару часов. Торин закрывает глаза и неожиданно понимает, что к звуку капель добавляется еще один. Звук шагов. 

Он поднимает голову: где-то вдалеке слышен топот. Гном. Несколько гномов! Факелов не видно, но если их разделяет поворот... Торин с трудом поднимается на ноги.

— Эй! Сюда! 

Шаги затихают, а потом раздаются снова, намного быстрее. 

— Торин! 

Балин! Голос плохо слышен и искажен эхом, но это, несомненно, он.

— Сюда! Мы здесь!

На стенах тоннеля вспыхивает желтое зарево, и из-за видимого теперь поворота показывается коренастая фигура с факелом в руке. 

— Торин! Ты где?

— Я здесь. — Торин стискивает челюсти и делает несколько шагов навстречу. 

Балин бежит к нему со всех ног, еще двое гномов торопятся следом.

— Живой. — Задыхаясь, Балин кладет руку ему на плечо и стискивает крепко, почти до боли. — А где Двалин?

Торин судорожно сглатывает, заставляя себя смотреть Балину в глаза. 

— Он... без сознания. Тут рядом, идём!

Он, хромая, бросается в ту сторону, где оставил друга.

— С ногой что? 

Балин деловито перехватывает его руку, закидывая себе на плечо. В любое другое время Торин, наверное, возразил бы, что не нуждается в помощи, но сейчас важнее всего — как можно быстрее добраться до Двалина. А идти, опираясь, на плечо Балина, оказывается намного легче и быстрее. 

— Двалин!

Завидев брата, Балин бросается к нему, проверяя дыхание, гладит по грязным слипшимся волосам. 

— Как же тебя угораздило...

Торин закусывает губы. Балин поворачивается к подоспевшим гномам в форме королевской гвардии, которых Торин не знает в лицо.

— Стелите плащи!

Втроем они осторожно перекладывают Двалина на импровизированные носилки. Гвардейцы подхватывают концы плащей, стараясь держать их на одном уровне, а Балин снова подставляет Торину плечо и поднимает повыше факел, освещая им дорогу. 

До выхода из туннелей они шагают больше часа, благо до подъемника на девятом уровне рукой подать. Торин думает, что они направятся в палаты врачевания, но Балин сворачивает в семейные покои. Двалина укладывают на постель, а Торина, невзирая на его слабые протесты, Балин доводит до кресла в смежной гостиной. Сил возражать уже нет, да оно и к лучшему: отсюда видна кровать Двалина, и Торин смотрит, не отрываясь, как Балин наливает в таз воды, как разрывает рубаху на спине и принимается смывать грязь и пыль, как бережно промывает волосы возле раны на голове. Смотрит, пока не приходят лекари и не закрывают дверь.

Торин не может сказать, сколько времени проходит с тех пор. Кажется, выходит Балин, приносит ему воды и предлагает что-то поесть. Кажется, он отказывается. Кажется, один из лекарей осматривает его ногу и накладывает шину. Кажется, он упоминает, что это перелом... Все это кажется сном, чем-то нереальным, происходящим не сейчас и не с ним.

Он приходит в себя, только когда хлопает дверь, и зычный голос Фундина требует от лекаря рассказать, что с его сыном. 

— ...трудно сказать наверняка. 

— То есть, ты даже не знаешь, насколько опасна его рана?!

— Он молод и силен, но травмы головы могут иметь непредсказуемые последствия. К утру станет ясно.

Лекари удаляются, Фундин, погладив сына по волосам, выходит следом, оставляя их втроем с Балином и Двалином.

Глаза слипаются. Уже глубокая ночь, и Торин почти задремывает в кресле, когда дверь в очередной раз хлопает. Повернув голову, он встречается с пронизывающим взглядом Траина. 

— Отец...

Торин с трудом встает, держась за спинку кресла.

— Ты! — Глаза отца ледяные, и это пугает больше, чем бушующая за этим холодным фасадом ярость. — Куда ты полез! Головой бы хоть раз подумал, или что у тебя вместо нее...

— Я не думал, что...

— Молчать! — Лицо у Траина перекашивается, кажется, что готов его ударить... Лучше бы ударил. — Отправляйся в свои комнаты, и два месяца ни шагу оттуда. Никаких тренировок! Никаких посетителей! С наставниками я договорюсь.

— Отец. 

— Ты меня слышал!

— Отец! — Торин смотрит ему прямо в глаза, и упрямо стискивает губы. — Пожалуйста, могу я остаться здесь до утра?

И это не просьба. 

Траин молчит, сверля его мрачным взглядом, потом шумно вздыхает, фыркая, как пони. 

— Только до утра. 

— Спасибо, отец. 

Когда дверь за ним закрывается, Торин, хромая, добирается до постели, присаживается на самый край и осторожно касается руки Двалина. Полголовы его скрыто белеющими в полумраке повязками, через которые проступает крошечное пятнышко крови; дыхание тихое, но ровное, лопатки еле заметно поднимаются под одеялом. Лекарь прав: он сильный. Он поправится. 

— Даже не сомневайся.

Торин поднимает голову, и по улыбке Балина понимает, что, кажется, только что говорил вслух. 

— Давай-ка ложись. Здесь вам обоим места хватит. 

— Но я...

— Ложись. А утром я тебя разбужу.

Хочется возразить, но Балин умеет быть непреклонным. Торин неловко забирается на кровать, стараясь не сгибать поврежденную ногу, и осторожно вытягивается рядом с Двалином. Усталость наваливается неподъемным грузом, и он закрывает глаза. 

А когда открывает их снова, через световод просачивается бледный утренний свет. 

Торин поворачивает голову: Двалин все также лежит на животе, уткнувшись носом в подушку, и громко сопит. В комнате больше никого нет, и Торин, хватаясь за спинки стульев и кресла, добирается до гостиной, где Балин на диване погружен в чтение какого-то фолианта.

— Балин?

— А, ты уже встал! Я как раз собирался тебя будить.

— Скажи, ты не знаешь... — Торин запинается.

— Лекари уже приходили, — Балин одаряет его мягкой улыбкой, которой он совсем не заслуживает. — Сказали, все будет в порядке. Да ты и сам знаешь — голова у моего братца чугунная. К вечеру должен очнуться. Кстати, твоя мать просила передать, что ждет тебя в своих покоях для разговора.

— Спасибо.

Балин кидает взгляд на его ногу с примотанной к ней деревяшкой.

— Давай-ка я тебя провожу, все равно собирался в библиотеку наведаться. — Торин благодарно улыбается ему, и Балин подмигивает в ответ, подставляя плечо. — Не переживай, все уладится.

***

Торин перечитывает один и тот же абзац в третий раз, но смысл по-прежнему от него ускользает. Вздохнув, он откладывает морийские хроники и закрывает глаза. Все равно делать больше нечего. Можно, конечно, взять другую книгу или доделать начатый чертеж, но он потребуется не раньше, чем послезавтра, а сосредоточиться на чтении не получается.

Впрочем, к концу третьей недели затворничества, у него вообще ни на чем не получается сосредоточиться. Если бы не слуги, приносящие еду, и занятия с Анаром и Балином через день, он бы вообще потерял счет времени. 

Первую неделю он почти не вставал с кровати из-за сломанной ноги, а теперь, когда кости срослись, ему просто не хочется. 

Балин шутит, что он заразился леностью к наукам от Двалина. Торин невольно улыбается. Если верить рассказам Балина, его брат выздоровел быстрее, чем сам Торин. И несколько раз пытался пробраться в его комнаты. Вот только Траин запретил караульным в королевском крыле пускать к нему кого-то кроме двух наставников, даже маму и Фрерина. 

Торин не глядя стаскивает с прикроватного столика, заваленного стопками книг, перо и рассеянно ерошит тонкие волокна. Почему-то он никогда не задумывался раньше, насколько ему важно... нужно общаться с братом, с друзьями. С другом. Они расставались и раньше, на время поездок, но обычно не дольше недели, и он всегда мог занять себя в мастерской или тренировочном зале. Торин приглаживает ворсинки пера и щекочет им кончик носа. Сейчас ему так не хватает нарочито серьезного взгляда Фрерина из-под нахмуренных бровей, когда тот пытается выглядеть взрослым, и грубоватых двалиновых подколок, и спаррингов, и даже просто молчаливых посиделок где-нибудь на верхней галерее, когда Двалин точил свой нож или строгал что-нибудь из дерева, а он сам вникал в очередную книжную премудрость. Ладно, осталось чуть больше месяца, и они снова будут изводить друг друга шутками и подначками.

Раздается стук, и Торин недоуменно поворачивается к двери. Занятия сегодня уже закончились, а для ужина еще слишком рано. Странно. Может, Балин что-то забыл?

— Войдите.

Торин садится на кровати и ошарашено моргает, глядя на просунувшуюся в дверь взлохмаченную голову. Губы сами собой растягиваются в широченную улыбку.

— Двалин! Как ты сюда попал?!

— Воспользовался нужными связями.

Двалин подмигивает и расплывается в радостной ухмылке. 

— Я зайду?

— Конечно!

Торин смотрит, как друг просачивается в комнату, притворяя за собой дверь, и пытается понять, что же не так...

— Твои волосы!

— Мм?.. А, да! — Двалин растрепывает стоящий торчком гребень, тянущийся ото лба к затылку. — Нравится? Лекари сбрили с одной стороны, когда рану обрабатывали, а с другой я уже сам потом — а то ждать, пока вырастет... Кстати, я тут принес же!

Он вытаскивает из-за спины оловянный кувшин с узким горлышком. 

— Из кладовой стянул. Ты же такое любишь.

Торин откапывает под ворохом свитков в шкафу пару кружек и разливает вино. Терпкое, чуть кисловатое, с нотками тех восточных пряностей, от которых его так неудержимо тянуло чихать. Вкусное. 

Двалин усаживается на кровать и отхлебывает полкружки разом.

— Кстати, ты знаешь, что Скафинн раскаялся и выплатил пеню в казну?

— Да, твой брат об этом упоминал.

На самом деле, Торина не волнует, что стало со Скафинном. Тогда, когда они ковыляли по тоннелю наверх, он рассказал Балину обо всем, что произошло, отдал ему мешок с камнями и предпочел бы больше об этом не вспоминать.

— Шахты ему больше не видать, конечно. — Двалин допивает вино и откидывается на стенку, закинув руки за голову. — Трор мужа его дочери туда поставил так что, считай, все в семью пошло. 

— Угу.

— Из старых шахт только одну засыпало, там уже все входы замуровали. А новую должны открыть через месяц. Проходчики говорят, опасности больше нет: тот пласт, который сдвинулся, никуда больше не денется... 

— Вина еще будешь?

— Давай.

Двалин садится прямо и, дождавшись, когда Торин наполнит его кружку, принимается крутить ее в ладонях.

— Знаешь... — Он поднимает голову, и Торин встречается с открытым взглядом внимательных серых глаз. — Я завтра уезжаю.

— Уезжаешь? — Торин непонимающе хмурит брови. — Постой, куда? Зачем?

— В тренировочный лагерь. — Двалин горделиво усмехается. — Меня зачислили досрочно. Я, конечно, давно мечтал, но туда обычно только с двадцати берут. Балин проболтался, что отец твой помог.

В голове у Торина внезапно воцаряется звонкая пустота, похожая на ту самую, в тоннеле, заполненную взвесью каменной крошки с привкусом пыли на языке. Тренировочный лагерь? Завтра? Но там же полный курс подготовки занимает... 

— На семь лет?

Он старается говорить ровно, но видимо, не особо получается, потому что Двалин слегка пихает его плечом и улыбается, глядя исподлобья, как всегда, когда смущается.

— Да брось. Меня же недаром раньше взяли, я и в четыре уложусь. Тем более, к тому времени экзамены по мастерству все равно держать. Ты и оглянуться не успеешь. — Он нарочито грустно вздыхает. — Всем девчонкам голову вскружишь, пока меня нет. 

Торин не выдерживает и смеется.

— Так и быть, парочку тебе оставлю. Если поторопишься. Да, знаешь... — Он поднимается и достает из ящика стола охотничий нож, который так нравился другу. — Возьми себе. Тебе он там все равно больше пригодится. 

— Уверен? — Двалин поглаживает прочные кожаные ножны с выжженным узором в виде оскаленной кабаньей морды.

— Угу.

— Спасибо. — Двалин поднимается с кровати и неловко переступает с ноги на ногу. — Ладно, я пойду, а то Балин сказал, что отвлечет караульных не больше, чем на полчаса. 

— Давай. — Торин провожает его до двери. — Удачной тебе службы. 

— А тебе экзаменов. — Двалин усмехается, не разрывая взгляда. — Не скучай.

Торин протягивает руку и, ухватившись за торчащий гребень, притягивает его ближе, стукаясь лбом в лоб.

— Ты тоже.

Когда Двалин уходит, Торин валится на кровать, закинув руку за голову, и ловит себя на том, что губы снова разъезжаются в улыбке. Пусть семь лет — и даже четыре года — это очень долго, но Двалин прав: им есть, чем заняться в это время. А потом... рано или поздно они снова встретятся, и им будет, чем похвастать друг перед другом. И будет, чему друг у друга научиться.


End file.
